


Mirrors & Glass Can Shatter

by gh0st_566



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/F, Mirrors, glass, implied bumbleby, suggested abusive childhoods, this might hurt you a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gh0st_566/pseuds/gh0st_566
Summary: Weiss has an identity crisis.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	1. Chapter 1

Weiss has always hated them. Mirrors, that is. 

That thought always seemed to push itself to the forefront of her mind whenever she stood in front of one, brushing her hair. 

Ruby appeared, kissing her partner’s cheek before moving to tame her own locks with her own brush. 

Weiss’ gaze barely lingered on Ruby, returning to the mirror.   
“Do we really need a mirror?” Weiss blurted out. She's never brought it up before.   
“Huh? A mirror? I don't know. That's kinda weird, are you okay princess?” Concern was written into every feature of Ruby’s face, all of it directed at Weiss. 

The ex-heiress shrugged.   
“Fine. Ignore me, I must be tired.” 

-

It didn't bother Weiss again until a couple of days later. The two hadn't been spending much time together due to Weiss’ duties as CEO of the SDC and Ruby’s Huntress missions. 

Weiss didn't register how hard she'd shut the door behind her.   
“Snowflake?” Ruby’s light voice cut through Weiss’ trance.   
“I need a shower.” Weiss muttered, walking straight past her girlfriend. 

Out of love for her mother, Weiss visited Jacques Schnee once a week. Winter did too but on a different day. 

The Schnee woman wasn't exactly sure what riled her up so much today, specifically. She supposed it was a build up. Her life had become monotonous. Always the same, over and over again. It frustrated Weiss. 

“Princess! Yang and Blake are here!” Ruby called. Weiss sighed heavily, switching the shower off. She'd forgotten. 

Weiss stood in front of the mirror once again after changing. She'd been conditioned to take her appearance as one of her best aspects. Vanity. It nearly destroyed her when she gained the scar over her left eye. 

“What's appearance if your personality is rotten?” Weiss scoffed to herself. Some… _fury_ , overtook her and before she could process her actions, the mirror was on the floor in pieces. 

Multiple versions of her stared back at her. Weiss wondered which one was actually her. The girl who wanted to be a Huntress? The girl that idolised her older sister? The girl who was conditioned to take over the company?

Ruby rushed in.   
“Weiss! Are you okay?!” The white-haired woman snapped out of her haze, looking back at her girlfriend. 

_Who does she love? How can she love me if she doesn't know who I am? If I don't know who I am?_

Weiss couldn't stop repeating the questions in her head.   
“I'm fine.” She lied and it must have been convincing because Ruby relaxed immensely, moving to pick up the pieces off the ground. 

-

Weiss was fed up. She can't focus, she can't do anything perfectly. Even Winter is concerned. 

“Weiss? Talk to me,” Ruby requested one night after Weiss returned to their apartment. It's not fair on Ruby, Weiss thought.   
“I can't do this.”   
“What?” There’s fear in Ruby’s voice. Weiss can hear it.   
“This. Us.” Weiss spoke blatantly. There's chains around her heart, ones that have iced over and just squeeze tighter with every passing day. 

“Look me in the eyes and say that,” Ruby tried to summon up just an inch of confidence but her voice only came out pleading. 

Weiss did so.   
“I can't do this. I can't do us.” She never noticed it before. Every time she looked into Ruby’s eyes, she'd just see herself looking back at her in those silver irises. 

Just like mirrors. 

Which version of me do those mirrors hold? Weiss asked herself, afraid of the answer.   
“Weiss, please.” Tears rolled down the Huntress’ cheeks.   
“I'm sorry.”   
“I love you,” Ruby whispered, desperate.   
“I don't.” Weiss didn't elaborate. She couldn't. Like glass, her father said. That's how he described her to the other aristocrats of Atlas.

Ruby didn't even make a sound, tears streaming down her face and dripping onto the hardwood floors. 

Weiss always thought she'd be the first to shatter. The one to break. Her father always said she would. Always belittled her, put her down. 

She didn't ever stop to think she'd shatter someone else and, maybe, Weiss shattered long ago. 

Just like glass. Just like a mirror.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know what they say about breaking a mirror... seven years bad luck.

Her head feels much lighter. Whether that's due to the fact she has short hair or the fact that she's had utter freedom for the past seven years, Weiss doesn't know. 

She still hates mirrors. Always will, most likely. 

Weiss refilled Myrtenaster with Dust. She's in Vale, picking up some supplies. The ex-heiress and ex-CEO decided to put her Huntress licence to use. 

Whitley’s in charge of the SDC now. To Weiss’ surprise, he's a much better man than her father. That thought left a bitter taste on Weiss’ tongue. She and her sister keep in touch, crossing paths when their jobs allow it. 

Weiss hasn't seen any of her old teammates since she broke up with Ruby. 

“Will that be all?” The cashier asked. Weiss nodded politely.   
“Thank you,” Weiss paid without a problem, turning and leaving the shop.

The Schnee Huntress found herself slipping into her thoughts as she walked. She missed Ruby and the others, of course she did. 

Because she did love Ruby. She didn't say it. Not when it was needed the most. Weiss just couldn't love herself and that mattered more than expected. 

Weiss froze, ice blue eyes landing on the last person she expected to see. 

Ruby Rose. 

She hasn't changed much. Her hair’s a little longer. Enough to be tied into a small ponytail. Ruby hasn't gotten any taller but she looks that bit older. 

“Weiss.” Ruby was a little breathless, no from exertion but from surprise. Ruby… Ruby never stopped loving Weiss. It wasn't like the Schnee Huntress knew that though. 

Weiss shuffled awkwardly.   
“Ruby. It's, it's nice to see you.”   
“You as well. How, uh, how have you been?”   
“Okay. Working,” Weiss shrugged nonchalantly.   
“Yeah. Huntress. It was all over the news,” Ruby mumbled. Leaving the SDC became a public matter for Weiss but the buzz around it died down fairly quickly to her relief. 

Weiss nodded slowly.   
“How about you? How have you been?”   
“Good. Taking missions, upgrading Crescent Rose.” The tension was thick, almost choking. 

It never used to be like this. Even after an argument at Beacon. They always made up. Tension was never a thing between them. Not unless it was sexual, Yang used to say. She got a hit on the head from Weiss for that. 

“I've, uh-” Ruby grimaced, motioning awkwardly.   
“Yeah, same, goodbye,” Weiss was rushed, heart pounding against her ribcage. She met those silver eyes as Ruby made to leave. 

They don't remind her of mirrors anymore. 

Weiss watched the younger woman go, regret mounting in her chest. Ruby’s practically a stranger now. All Weiss has are memories. Treasured ones. 

Weiss muttered bitterly to herself, rolling her shoulders back before pivoting on her heel and leaving.   
“I think the seven years of bad luck kicked in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm making people on Discord go feral apparently 👀
> 
> -  
> Blake's ghosting, see you

**Author's Note:**

> 👀 first work I'm publishing on AO3. I'll be doing a lot of Whiterose and RWBY themed stuff. You can find me on Twitter at @gh0st566 and Instagram at @zweisayshi_
> 
> Oh, you can call me Blake (or Ghost(y))


End file.
